Too lost in you
by children of the Revolution
Summary: Songfic about Takeru's feelings for Yamato. Shounenai and incest.


Title: Too lost in you

Author: children of the Revolution

Fandom: Digimon

Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon nor the song. 

Warnings: Incest, shounen-ai and songfic. Stop reading now if you know that you won't like it.

Rating: Pg

Chapter: One-shot

Authors note: Yay! Today's my sixteenth birthday. :) This'll be the present to myself from myself ;P The second one, really. Bought the manga 'Angel sanctuary' vol.1 to myself as well. ;)

When listening to this song ('Too lost in you' by Sugababes), I couldn't help but think about this pairing (my favourite pairing, if you wondered). So I wrote this.

Please tell me if you find any grammatical errors?

R&R

-  
_  
You look into my eyes, I go out of my mind_

I can't see anything, 'coz this love got me blind

I can't help myself, I can't break the spell

I can't even try  
  
There they were again. Two beautiful blue eyes that looked so much like his own. Exactly like his own, he realized when he saw his own reflection shine in them. A few strands of the other's blond hair fell down into those eyes of his and Takeru felt himself reach out and stroke them away. The other boy smiled and Takeru suddenly found his lips mere inches away from the other's. He reached forward to put their lips together.

And he woke up. __

I'm in over my head

You got under my skin

I got no strength at all

In the state that I'm in  
  
Those dreams he had. He shook his head and closed his eyes. They were nightmares, nothing more than nightmares. Nice nightmares, yeah, but still...

Oh, if only he could dream about Hikari in that way. That would be much more normal. Much more _right_. 

Hell, he'd even be overly happy if he dreamt about Daisuke in that way, even that seemed normal now. But, no. Of course not. He had to dream about Yamato. His brother.  
_  
And my knees are weak_

And my mouth can't speak

Fell to far this time  
  
"Takeru?" He heard his mother from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready, if you don't come now you'll be late for school!"

He dressed in a haze and went down to the kitchen where he grabbed a bowl of cereals. Suddenly the phone rang. He frowned. Who would call this early? His mother went to the other room and answered.

Takeru had almost finished his second bowl when his mother returned.

"Who was it?" He asked, not really caring. Or at least he wasn't. Until he heard her answer.

"Yamato." __

Baby I'm too lost in you

Caught in you

Lost in everything about you

So deep I can't sleep, I can't think 

I just think about the things that you do

I'm too lost in you  
  
'What?' He almost dropped his spoon. "What did he want?" He asked with a slight shiver in his voice. His mother didn't notice.

"He wondered if you could come home to him after school. He wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh." His thoughts whirled around in stranger and stranger directions. He shook his head, but they remained there. "And you answered?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Takeru. I said that you'd come. Maybe you had other plans?"

"No." He looked down into his almost empty bowl. "I'll go."  
_  
Well you whisper to me_

And I shiver inside

You undo me and move me in ways undefined  
  
That schoolday went by so slowly it was painful. But eventually it came to an end.

"Takeru?"

"Hm?" He turned around and tried to smile. "Oh, hi Hikari."

"Are you alright?" She looked at him worriedly but he just shrugged.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You've been acting so oddly for the past few weeks."

"I'm okay. I'm just...tired..." 'Of my life, that's it.'

"Okay...Takeru?"

"Yes?" 

"You know you can tell me if anything's wrong?"

"I'll keep that in mind. I gotta go now, see you tomorrow Hikari!"

_And you're all I see_

And you're all I need

Help me baby, help me now  
  
"Hi Takeru!"

"H-hi Yamato." Oh God. He stammered. And blushed.

This day was going to be Hell.

A small frown appeared on his brothers forehead. "Are you okay?"

'Damn, not he too!' "I'm perfectly fine. A bit tired, but fine." 

The older brother smiled. 'No, don't do that! Please! Yamato! Don't make me fall even more in love with you!'

_'Coz I'm slippin' away_

Like the sand to the tide

Flowing into your arms, falling into your eyes

"I need to tell you something."

Takeru looked up, but avoided eye contact with his brother. "What?"

"Ehm..." Yamato blushed lightly. "Well I'm..." He turned around the teacup in his hands nervously. Takeru hadn't even touched his cup. "You see...ehm..."

"Yamato, you can tell me."

"I know. It's just...I'm..."

'-In love with you. Oh please Yamato, do say that!'

"Takeru, I think I'm gay." __

If you get too near I might disappear

I might lose my mind   
  
"You...you are? Really?"

"Yeah, I'm almost sure... Takeru? You're...okay with this? You look a bit pale."

"Of course I'm okay with it."

"Good. You know, you're the first one to know." He sighed and drank his remaining tea. "I just hope that I'll someday find the courage to tell Tai."

And it was as simple as that. One word, and Takeru's life was over. 

_Baby I'm too lost in you_

Caught in you

Lost in everything about you  
  
"Ta...ichi?" It was hardlý more than a whisper, but his brother remained oblivious.

"I think I've been in love with him for quite some time now. Do you think I should tell him?"

Of course he had seen the looks his brother kept sending Taichi when he wasn't looking, and the looks Taichi sent Yamato when he wasn't looking. Maybe he was hopelessly and helplessly in love, but he wasn't blind!

A big part of him wanted to tell his brother that, no, don't tell Taichi. Ever. He didn't think he could stand the thought of the two of them together. But at the same time, he knew that he wanted his brother to be happy.

"Yes, I think you should."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh." A few minutes of silence passed. "And what about you, little brother?"

"Hm? What's about me?"

Yamato smiled again, and Takeru did indeed fall even deeper in love, thought he hadn't really thought that possible any longer.

How deep in love could a human fall? __

So deep I can't sleep, I can't think

I just think about the things that you do

I'm too lost in you 

"Are you in love with someone?"

'Yes. Yes!' "Yeah, I think so."

"Someone I know?"

'Oh if only you knew.' "Sort of."

"Who?"

'Who? You Yamato! You!' "I love-" 'You!!' "-Hikari" 'Damn!'  
_  
I'm going crazy with love for you baby_

I can't eat and I can't sleep  
  
They had decided that Takeru would spend the night there.

"Dad won't come home until tomorrow morning and it's so lonely here." 

Takeru had nodded. Not really thinking at all. Yamato was in love with Taichi. Taichi! And as if that wasn't bad enough... __

I'm going down like a stone in the sea

No one can rescue me   
  
"And Takeru?"

"Hm?" He knew his voice would break if he tried to speak.

"I think Hikari's in love with you too." 

Like if that would make anything better. Maybe he wasn't in love with Hikari, but he didn't want to hurt her. And if he told her about his fake love for her, he _would_ hurt her.

"You really think so?" He was impressed. His voice showed not a single trace of his feelings. Really, he sounded...happy...

"I'm sure. Well, goodnight then little brother. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

The door of the guestroom opened and closed, and when he a while later heard the light snoring coming from the other room, he shoved his face into one of the pillows, and cried.  
_  
Baby I'm too lost in you_

Caught in you

Lost in everything about you

So deep I can't sleep, I can't think 

I just think about the things that you do

I'm too lost in you  
  
.:End:.


End file.
